


Victoria's Blue Whale

by Rainboq



Series: An Arcadian Werewolf [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Degradation, F/F, I'm not sorry, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Vic is thirsty as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Victoria's just an average rich high school girl with average rich high school girl needs; like being the center of attention, hosting the best parties and getting stepped on by Chloe Price.A side fic for Chloe and the Beast, following the events of chapter 14.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Chloe Price
Series: An Arcadian Werewolf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790380
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	Victoria's Blue Whale

Victoria’s breathing is hot and heavy as she watches Chloe saunter off down the concrete path into the dorms, a flushed Max and bewildered Kate in tow. _That fucking blue haired BITCH. HOW FUCKING DARE SHE?!_ She knows that she should be yelling after them, that the fight isn’t over. She’s the fucking _queen_ _bitch of Blackwell_. Nobody fucking manhandles _her_ and just _walks away after._

Except for Chloe. Before she’d gotten expelled, she just had this way of not caring about Victoria’s shit. She cut through her barbs and feints like a scalpel, carving her apart and flensing her façade to pieces.  _ Fucking cunsn. _ The  _ worst _ part though was that it was unbelievably  _ hot _ . Unfairly hot. The idea of Chloe ripping her free of her bullshit and turning her into her own plaything drove her wild. And Chloe had been  _ Rachel’s  _ bitch, so she’d always been completely off limits, even to her. Victoria had always been the toppiest of tops. Every partner she’d ever had kneeled at her command. She  _ owned _ them. But nobody owned Chloe, nobody shackled her to their will. Even Rachel had only been somewhat in control, and that was because Chloe  _ cared _ about her. Nobody had cared about her that way, people did things for her out of fear, not love. What she wouldn’t do for that mess of blue hair and wanna be punk to care for her in her own brusque way.

The thought of those piercing blue eyes cutting through her masks of bitchiness and cultivated grace and commanding her to kneel before her is equally thrilling and terrifying. The result of which was her desperately needing a change of underwear.  _ I just hope nobody can see how red my face is under my makeup. _ She bites her lower lip as she glances around.  _ Thank fuck nobody saw that. God I can hear Nathan giving me shit already. _ She takes a long, deep breath to try and keep her legs from shaking as she stands and tries to keep her usual commanding strut intact as she makes her way to her own dorm. She does her best not to think of what the three are up to in Max’s room from the sounds of their voices as she firmly shuts and locks her door.

Her imagination conjures Chloe there, leaning against her wall, arms folded and a scalding sneer on her face. “ _ About fucking time, you bitch. Get that pretentious shit off and let me see the real you. _ ”

Her breathing immediately goes ragged and there’s a burning hot coal in her throat as she kicks off her shoes and starts pulling her skirt and leggings free, nearly tearing the thin material in the process. The imaginary Chloe smirks and takes a drag from a crumpled, cheap cigarette.  _ “Better. Fuck you’re already wet you fucking slut. All I did was tell you off.” _

Victoria starts muttering under her breath as she nearly rips the buttons off her blouse. “Fuck you bitch.”

The imaginary Chloe laughs and takes a few long, confident strides to blow cheap smoke into her face.  _ “Nah, I think I’ll make you do all the work for this pity fuck. You think you can fucking hold a candle to Kate and Max?” _

The words hurt in the worst and best way, her guts churning as she frees herself from her bra and peels away her soaked panties. She just glares at the imaginary Chloe.  _ “There we fucking go. Know your place bitch. You’re worthless fucking scum, I’m doing you a favour by taking time away from my lovely ladies to torture you. Now. On your fucking knees.” _

She glowers at the fake Chloe but does as she’s told, shivering under her tormentor’s bemused gaze. The fake Chloe takes another drag off her cigarette and blows more smoke in her face when she reaches the ground.  _ “Good, fake ass hoes like you don’t deserve dignity. You’re worthless, disposable fucking trash. You’re not half the photographer Max is and you’re less than a quarter the person Kate is.” _

Victoria shudders, her skin prickling from the painful words. But she needs them, she needs more. Her core burns with want for those rough yet slender hands to dive into her and make her a soggy mess. Instead all she has is the bemused, cutting glare of her imagination’s conjuring. Her hands twitch with need to sate herself, but she can’t yet. Her mistress has yet to command it. The imaginary Chloe laughs, finishing her cigarette with a laugh before flicking away the butt carelessly. A darker part of Victoria’s mind wants the burning cherry pressed into her skin. “ _ You fucking want it, don’t you? To get off?” _

“Yes,” she pleads, her knees aching on the cheap carpet. “I need it.”

The imaginary Chloe laughs, practically dancing around the room as she cackles. “ _ Ain’t  _ **_that_ ** _ fucking great? Little miss rich bitch begging the fucking drop out to get off. Shame you forgot a few fucking words.” _

She trembles under the withering words, her eyes closing as her body screams for release.  _ “Fucking BEG.” _

“P-please… Mistress, I need it. I-I need release.”

Chloe laughs and lays down on her bed, shoes on the sheets. “ _ Then fucking do it _ .”

Her hands dart into her soaked core, one rubbing over her hooded clit, the other diving into the soggy mess. She’s seeing stars before she really even gets going, her shoulder hitting the floor.  _ God this fucking BITCH!  _ “Unf…”

The imaginary Chloe just smirks and pulls out her phone.  _ “Lemme hear you scream bitch. Say my fucking name. _ ”

Victoria grits her teeth and pulls a hand free to flick her white noise machine on so she can retain a  _ little _ dignity. The imaginary Chloe sneers down at her.  _ “As if that’ll fucking help. Everyone can fucking tell you wanna be my little pet, and the noise ain’t gonna do  _ shit  _ for the skank stank.” _   
  
“C-Chloe… Unnnnh”

She closes her eyes, her hands going to work while her mind plays through some more of her fantasies. Chloe tying her down to her bed is a particular favorite. The imaginary Chloe just laughs.  _ “Not good enough.” _

_ God she’s such a bitch. _ Her arms start shaking as she presses her head down into her throw rug. “Nrffff… F-fuck me… Chloe… Unnnngh.”

Her head swims as her core starts tensing, her body shrieking and skin tingling with the electricity of the fictitious moment.  _ “That’s not really what you fucking want. Say. It.” _

She feels the spasms building, she needs this release. “M-make me… your bitch.”

She cracks open an eye to see the imaginary Chloe giving her a wide shit eating grin. “ _ Max and Kate first. Take a fucking number, shithead.” _

With that her whole body explodes, her vision goes spotty as her core spasms. It feels like her fingers are about to be crushed but she keeps going, riding out the waves of pleasure until her legs give out and she crumples to the floor. Her ears ring as she lays on the ground, panting. The fictitious Chloe’s cruel, mocking laughter echoes around her skull as she tries to recover. After a few minutes she rolls onto her back and grinds her teeth together as she tries to imagine ways to get Chloe away from Max and Kate and into her bed. “I’ll get you some day, you fucking bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this foray into the needy mind of Victoria Chase. This won't be the last we hear from her in the series so I hope you all look forwards to that.
> 
> As usual, let me know what you think in the comments


End file.
